


10 x reader Challenge

by EmberTheFlareon



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Gravity Falls, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Homestuck, Markiplier-fandom, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, One Piece
Genre: F/M, Human Bill Cipher, Rejection, genderbent Princess Celestia, literature Challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberTheFlareon/pseuds/EmberTheFlareon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did pull this from my Wattpad, which is Hollowpasta , because I couldn't think of anything for Mark but I promise, this will be the only time.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I'm MoonLilyStem and I'm here with a 10 x reader theme challenge, which are listed below.

1\. Intro- Markiplier  
2\. Love- Sanji  
3\. Light- Male Celestia/ Solarice  
4\. Dark- Male Luna/ Orisis  
5\. Dream- Human Bill Cipher  
6\. Breathe again- Jacksepticeye  
7\. Smile- Jeff The Killer  
8\. Cat- Itabby  
9\. Vacation- Dipper Pines  
10\. Rejection- Sanji and Zoro


	2. 1. Markiplier- intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did pull this from my Wattpad, which is Hollowpasta , because I couldn't think of anything for Mark but I promise, this will be the only time.

(Y/n)= your name  
(Y/b/f/n)=your boyfriend's name

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were sitting on the edge of a fountain outside of east PAX, looking down at your shoes. Why, you must be asking, are you sitting outside of PAX? Well you were waiting for your boyfriend, (y/b/f), but for some reason, he was taking a long time. You looked down at your watch and sighed. 3:07 P.M. . You shook your head a little and looked down. You heard footsteps walk towards, making you look up only to see it was three guys walking towards you. Disappointed, you looked back down. You felt someone tap on your shoulder, making you look up to see a tall guy with sorta dark spiky hair and dark eyes, along with two other guys, one being skinny with light brown and piercing blue eyes and the other having really light brown hair and dark eyes. "Are you ok? You've been sitting here for a while so I just wanted to make sure you were ok," he asked, grinning. "Yeah I'm fine" I smiled a little. "Well ok then...I'm Mark, by the way, and these are my two friends, Sean and Aaron" he said, pointing to the other two. "Hi, I'm sean but you can call me Jack" the boy with the light brown said, chuckling nervously. "Hi, I'm (y/n)" you smiled. "May I ask, why are you just sitting out here?" Mark asked, looking back at you. "I'm waiting for (y/b/f/n) but he's taking a long time" you said, looking down at your phone. "Oh well, if he doesn't show up, we'll be inside near the (r/p) in case he doesn't show up and you want someone to walk around with" he said, walking away with Jack and Aaron. You nodded and continued to wait.  
When your digital clock on your phone changed to 4:00 P.M., you knew something was up so you pulled up his phone number on your phone and dialed his number. You waited for him to answer but when he did, someone with a feminine voice answered, saying "hello? Who is this?" Before hearing (y/b/f/n) in the background say "hey hang up its probably no body". Your eyes widened in shock, making you hang up and start to cry. You couldn't believe him, he was with someone else. After a few minutes, you wiped away the tear and got up. You thought of where to go but the only places you could think were your cousin's house, (r/p)-where Mark and the two other guys were- or back to the hotel where you and (y/b/f/n) were staying. You sighed then got your stuff and started to walk to your cousin's house.  
As you walked down the streets of UK, you started to look around and realize that you were lost. "Great just my luck" you thought, pulling your coat closer to you. "Of all days for me to get lost in a different country, today had to be that day" you shook your head and looked up. Feeling your legs starting to ache, you decided to sit down near a bench. You rubbed your head a little and looked down at your phone. "Hey isn't that the girl from earlier?" You heard a familiar voice, making you look up to see it was the three guys from earlier. "What are you doing here?" Mark said, walking towards you. "Well I was walking to my cousin's house but I got lost" you sighed, looking away from him a little. "Why? I thought (y/b/f/n) was going to walk around at PAX" he said, sitting next to you. You looked at him with sadness in your eyes and said "he....cheated on me". After you said that, he pulled you into a hug, holding you close to him. You were shocked but you hugged him back, crying a little into his shoulder. "Shhh.....shhh...its ok, I'm here...Markimoo is here for you" he heard him say in your ear. After a while, you pulled away from him and wiped the rest of the tears away from your eyes. "Thanks" you smiled a little. "Its ok....hey, me and the others are going to walk around for a while, would you like to walk with us?" He asked, smiling. You smiled and nodded.  
As you walked around UK with Mark and the other two, you started to know the three guys more and more especially Mark. As the day started to end, Mark pulled you to the side and asked "hey, (y/n), would you like me to take you to your cousin's house?". You smiled a little and nodded. As he drove you to your cousin's house, you felt him touch your hand, making you blush a little. When you two got to your cousin's house, you felt him touch your shoulder, making you turn around only to have him lean towards you and place his lips on yours. Af first, you froze up a little before leaning in and kissing him back. After a while, he pulled away a little, smiling a little. "Hey here's my phone number" he said, handing you a little scrap of paper. You smiled and nodded. You got out of his car and walked towards your cousin's house, smiling a little. You certainly knew it was going to be a great week.


	3. 2. Sanji

Jealousy.

It was the only emotion I could feel as I watched Sanji fawn over Nami and Robin like an over obsessed fanboy. I stood on the top floor of the Thousand Sunny, watching as Sanji served Nami and Robin with hearts in his eyes. "Y/n" a voice said from behind me, causing me to turn to see Franky behind me. "Oh....hey, Franky" I said, turning back to look out at the vast sea. "Y/n, Sanji may not see but I can see that it kills you to see my boyfriend, Sanji, fawn over the other girls" he said, causing me to freeze and look back at him. "..... you can see that, huh?" I asked only for him to nod. I sighed and look to the side, blushing a little. Franky stood next to me and leaned against the railing. I glanced up at him. "Y'know, you could get back at him for making you feel jealous" he said, grinning. I looked up at him, surprised. "How?" I asked but he simply looked down and to the right. I followed his gaze to see that he was looking right Zoro. Despite him not saying anything, I knew what he was suggesting. "Really? With Zoro?" I asked, causing him to nod. I grinned and nodded before turning and walking away but stopped and through a "thank you" over my shoulder.

I ran down to the lower deck and went over to Zoro then tapped his shoulder, causing him to open his eyes. "What, y/n?" He yawned and stood up. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to a place where there was no one. He looked at me, surprised at my sudden action and looked like he was about to yell at me for it but I cut him short. "Zoro wait, before you say anything, I just need you to hear me out" I said, putting up my hands. After a while, he calmed a little and looked like he was ready to listen to reason. I took a deep breath and said "I need your help making Sanji jealous". Zoro raised an eyebrow as though to question why but shrugged and nodded, agreeing to helping me. "Thank you!" I smiled and hugged him, making him freeze a little. I pulled away from him, grinning brightly. He sighed a little. He grabbed my hand and pulled out to the front of the ship.

He pulled you to the clear part of the ship, in front of everyone. "Follow my lead" he whispered in your ear. I nodded, smiling. I leaned against the rail and glanced at Sanji, who was talking to Nami. I sighed a little before gazing up at Zoro, who nodded a little. I smiled and pulled Zoro closer to me before laughing loudly, getting everyone's attention including Sanji's. "Thanks, Zoro, I really needed the help" I said, smiling. "No problem but I do need some sort of payment" he s.irked, pulling me close. I glanced over at Sanji, who's face was flushed from anger, before looking back up at Zoro and saying "I'm sure I can think of something". I leaned up a little and was about to kiss Zoro when someone kicked Zoro out of the way. I looked up to see Sanji, looking furious. Before I could process what was going on, he grabbed me by the hand and pulled me to the kitchen.

I followed right behind him into the kitchen. He closed the door behind us before taking a deep breath. "Y/n, what were you doing with Marimo?" He asked gently but I could hear the anger in his voice. "Well two can play, Sanji!" I thought before saying "I was just trying to be nice". He froze a bit before turning to look at me. "Y/n...... you're not jealous, are you?" He asked softly, causing me to freeze. "Wh-what? I- I'm not jealous" I said, looking away wgile blushing brightly. He smirked a little and said "y/n, I know you're jealous". I looked at him, feeling embarrassed, angry and, yes, jealous. I clutched my fists and, before I could process it, I yelled "well I wouldn't be jealous if you didn't fawn over Nami and Robin like I'm not here!", causing him tok look at me with a surprised look. I fell to my knees, tears streaming down my face. I didn't care if someone walked in saw me, I needed to let out my emotions. After a while, I heard foitsteps come towards then stop in front of me. I didn't look but soon I felt two arms wrap around me, causing me to look up to see Sanji in front of me and holding. "Y/n, I'm sorry" I heard him mutter in my hair. "The reason i'm like this is because.... well, because I'm not used to....being in a relationship with someone as wonderful as you...... but I promise,the only times I'll be around the others is when I absolutly have to be" he said, smiling a little. After a while, I smiled and wrapped my arms around, forgiving him.


	4. 3. Solarice

Fate has been cruel and order unkind  
How can I have sent you away?  
The blame was my own  
The punishment yours  
The harmony is silent today  
But into the stillness  
I'll send you a song  
And I will your company keep  
To your tired eyes and my lullabies  
Have carried you softly to sleep

"Huh?" I woke up to a deep, baritone voice and walked over to the window to see Solarice, the prince of Equestria and my husband, getting ready to set the moon and raise the sun. I smiled a little and walked out to hear him. I looked down at the ground and saw that he was ready to raise the sun.

Once did stallion who shone like the sun  
Looked out on his kingdom with pride  
He smiled and said  
"Surely there is pony  
So valliant and so admired as I"  
So great was his reign  
And brilliant his glory  
That long was the shadow he cast  
Which fell dark upon the young brother he loved  
And grew only darker as days and night passed

I sighed and shhok my head. "Is he still blaming himself for what happened to Osiris?" I thought, sitting up a little. "Solarice...." I sighed, standing up. He glanced up at me and smiled sadly before turning away. I extended my wings and flew down to the ground. I wanted to move his side but stayed where I was, knowing this was his time. I sat down on the ground and watched him.

Sleep, prince of darkness  
Goodnight, brother mine  
Rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud  
And through sky  
And through space  
Carry the peace  
And the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Osiris, you're loved much more than you know  
Forgive me for being so blind

I slowly goy got up and walked towards him, hoping he didn't notice me. I glanced and smiled when I saw how determined he was but I could see that he had regret in his eyes. I stretched out my wings a little, brushing up against him a little. He glanced at me and smiled a little. "Y/n? What are you doing up so early?" He asked. "You woke me up, rainbow mane" I chuckled. He smiled a little, blushing a little in embarrasment. "I'm sorry" he sighed. He sat down in the grass and looked up at the sky. I looked up at the sky to see the beautiful sky being illuminated by the bright rays of Solarice's sun. "Wow, I've never seen you raise the sun, Solar" I smiled. "That's because I always send you back to your bed......you don't know how early I have to get up and you need your sleep" he grinned the sighed a little before looking back at the sky.

Soon did that stallion take notice that  
others did not give his brother his due  
And neither had he loved him as he deserved  
But stood by as his brother's jealousy grew  
But such is the way of the limelight it sweetly  
Takes hold of the mind of its host  
And that foolish stallion did nothing to stop  
The destruction of one who had needed him most

"Solarice, is something bothering you?" I asked him, glancing up at him. He froze a bit before sighing. "I'm sorry, y/n, its just that its been so long since I've seen my brother...." he said, his wings spreading out to make him see a bit bigger. "Solarice, its not your fault.." I said, standing in front of him. He slowly closed his eyes before taking a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. "Y/n, if I were there for Orisis then he would be still here" he said firmly despite the sadness was evident in his voice.

Sleep, prince of darkness  
Goodnight, brother mine  
Rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud  
And through sky  
And through space  
Carry the peace  
And the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Osiris, you're loved much more than you know  
May troubles be far from your mind  
And forgive me for being so blind

"Solarice, if he was still here, he would have thrown Equestria into turmoil" I said, my fur puffing up a little. "What you did was right besides, you two will meet again" I smiled, sitting down. He looked down at his hooves for a while before looking up at me and smiled. "You're right.... I just miss him" he said, looking back up at the sky.

The years now before us  
Fearful and unknown  
I never imagined i'd face them on my own  
May these thousand winters swiftly pass, I pray  
I love you  
I miss you  
All these miles away  
May all your dreams be calm tonight  
There apon your throne of moonlight  
And not of sorrow, pain nor care  
And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there  
Sleep  
Sleep

I followed his gaze up at the sky and watched the sun rise with him, hoping one day that his brother does come back.


	5. 4. Orisis

"Orisis, stop this madness!"  
"Orisis? That is not my name, my dear, it is Nightmare Moon!"  
I watched as the colt in front of me started to slowly raise the moon, blocking the sun. Soon after he did, he was incased inside a bubble before it cracked, revealing not the colt I saw a few seconds ago but a taller, darker version of him. He stretched out his wings and cackled evilly. "Orisis, no!" I cried out, tears falling down my cheeks. Nightmare Moon smirked before running a magical beam across the top of the roof. "Y/n! Get back!" I heard a voice say from behind me, causing me to look to see Solarice running towards me. I looked up to see a slab of marble falling down towards me and.....

I woke up, gasping for air. "The same old dream.....again" I thought as I got out of bed. I walked over to my mirror and looked into to see another alicorn, which was me. I haved lived with Solarice ever since the incident with Orisis, my fiance. I sighed a little, remembering how much I missed. "Remember, y/n, on the longest day of the year, the stars will help aid in the escape of Nightmare Moon" Solarice's words echoed in my head like a broken recond, reminding me that after a thousand years, Nightmare Moon would be back. I walked over to my wall where I kept a counter, counting down the days until Orisis's banishment was over. I sighed and hung my head down a little, remembering the good time me and Orisis had. I heard a knock on the door, causing me to jump. "C- come in!" I called out. The door opened and I turned around to see a unicorn guard with a straight face. "Miss, Prince Solarice wishes to show you something" he said. I nodded then stood up and walked towards the door but was stopped by the guard, making me look at him. "He asked that you wear this" he said, levitating a blindfold. "Must be important" I thought, taking the blindfold. The guard helped down the hall and into the throne room, where laughter could be heard. I walked into the room and everything went quiet. "Solarice? Is something wrong?" I asked, reaching up to take off the blindfold but seeing a flash of black from the corner of my eye. I too off the blindfold and looked up at Solarice, who was sitting up on his throne and smiling. "Y/n, I'm glad you could join us... isn't that, brother?" He said. "That's right, brother" a familiar voice said from behind me, causing me to freeze and slowly turn around to see Orisis, smiling. "O....Orisis?" I asked, hoping this wasn't a dream. He grinned and slowly walked towards me. "Hello, y/n" he said, placing his hoof on mine. I stared at him with amazement before hugging him. "Orisis, you're here!" I cried out, tears falling down my cheeks. He pulled me close and held me. After a thousand, he was back.


	6. 5. Human Bill Cipher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm apologize for how short this chapter is.....

I tossed and turned in my bed, my eyes closed tightly and sweat ran down my forehead, before I shot up in my bed, breathing heavily. I pushed the covers off of me and looked to the side to see Bill on the ground, still asleep. I sighed and gently shook him. He stirred a little before yawning and slowly got up. He turned to look at me, his hair askew. "Y/n, what's wrong?" He asked, unconciously floating above you. "I'm sorry to wake you, Bill, but-" "you're having trouble sleeping because of your reacurring nightmares" he said, interupting me. I nodded, yawning a little. He smiled and floated down, sitting criss cross on the bed. "Maybe I can help" he said, fixing his hair. "Ok what's the catch?" I asked, crossing my arms. He looked at me with a fake hurt expression before grinning. "There's no catch, y/n, I just simply want to help" he said, pulling his blankets over me and him, laying back down. I laid down next to him. He ran a thumb over my forehead and pulled me close to him. I smiledand closed my eyes, falling back to sleep.


	7. 6. Breathe again

"TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA LADDIES!"  
I heard Sean's voice from our bedroom, signalling to me that he was starting a recording. I smiled and rolled my eyes before slowly getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom to change into my day clothes. As I slowly pulled off my shirt, I caught a glimpse of couple scars on my arms. I sighed, remembering how I got those scars.

-Flashback-

"TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA, LADDIES" Sean yelled, starting his vlog. I was sitting to the side, waiting for him to give you your que. "I'm here with some good news and some bad news but first good news, I have a new girlfriend!" He said, grinning. He pulled me into view of the camera. I smiled and waved before saying "hi, I'm y/n!".

"Me and y/n have known each other for a very long time and have been dating for a couple of weeks" he explained. "Now on to the bad news" he was staeting to say but I got up and walked out of the room, not listening to the rest. A few hours after uploaded the vlog, I decided to look through the comments. I wish I hadn't. Most of them were hateful comments towards me. At first, I tried not to let it get to me but as the weeks progressed, the comments started to get more and more hurtful, pushing me to the point where I snapped.

One day, while Sean was at the shop, I was looking through a drawer when I found a pair of sharp scissors. I picked them up and gently ran my thumb over the sharp side. I pushed down a little, causing me to cut my thumb a little. I pulled my thumb away to see that it was starting to bleed a little, giving me an idea. I sat down at the table and held open the scissors. I gently pressed the blade to my arm but before I could do anything, the flung open, causing me to jerk my hand forward, accidentally cutting my arm. "Y/n!" I heard Sean shout. I looked up only to see him run towards the bathroom and come back out with a first aid kit. He quickly took out everything he needed and started to stitch the bandage my arm, leaving me wondering what was going on. After he was done, he sat down in front of me and looked at me with a hurt expression. We sat their in silence before he simply asked "why?"

I looked up at him and said "you startled me", which was half of the truth. "But why did you have scissors pressed to your arm?" He asked. I looked down at my hands, feeling tears slid down my cheeks. He got up and walked to my side before pulling me up. I stood up and he wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face into his shirt before telling him about the mean and hateful comments. After I was done talking, he chuckled then tilted my head up to look up at him. "Y/n, you should have just told me, I would have helped you" he said before pressing his lips to my forehead. "And for all its worth, they should be happy for me" he murmered. "Why?" I asked, smiling a little. "Cause I have you" he simply said before pressing his lips to mine.

-Flashback ended-

I heard a knock at the door, causing me to look up. "Yeah?" I called out. "Are you almost done in there? I need to go!" I heard Sean shout. I chuckled and put my shirt on before exiting the bathroom. He ran in after I left and slammed the door shut. I chuckled and shook my head a little before walking back to our bedroom.


	8. 7. Smile

I walked up to my room, tired from the long day and just wanted to get into bed. I sighed and changed into my night clothes before flopping on to my bed. I lazily pulled my covers over me and slowly fell asleep.  
As the night dragged on, I felt a little cold so I opened my eyes and sat up to see that my window was open. Confused, I got up and closed it before going back to bed. After I went back to bed, I started to feel like someone watching me but I shrugged it off and fell asleep.  
When it was midnight, something loud startled me, causing me to jolt up. It took me a while to realize that it was Daniel Ingram's "The Smile Song". I groaned, laying back down. "Go back to bed, Jeff!"


	9. 8. cat

"We should make a giant superhero to keep the world safe from global warming!"  
"Be quiet, you twit!"  
I sighed and shook my head. I was y/n also known as c/n, a native cat of c/n and was c/n's pet. I was currently at a world meeting but, as usual, it became chaotic with almost everyone yelling at each other. I sighed and got up before I started to walk away. "Why can't we have a quiet and normal meeting without someone trying to tear out someone else's throat out" I thought, sighing a little. "Is-a something wrong, bella?" I heard someone ask me, causing me to look up to see itabby walking next to me. I shhok my head, looking down at the ground. "Are you sure?" He asked, sounding very unsure. I was about to nod but I hesitated. Was I really ok? I looked back up at Itabby, who was looking at me. I sighed and shook my head, knowing I couldn't lie to him. He nodded, not wanting to pressure me into saying anymore. "Well would it help if we skipped the rest of the meeting and went for a walk through the park?" He asked. I smiled and nodded, mentally thanking him.


	10. 9. vacation

I was sitting at my table, trying to think of what to write. I sighed and placed my pencil on the table before standing up and walking to the kitchen for a glass of water. "Having trouble, y/n?" I turned around to see Dipper leaning against the kitchen doorway. He looked almost the same as he did ten years ago, just a little more mature. I nodded and walked back to the tablw. "It's really hard to think of what to write" I sighed, sitting back down. He gently smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You'll be fine, y/n, you always are" he said, kissing my forehead before heading off to bed. "See you when I get to bed" I called out, tapping my pencil against my journal.  
As an hour passed, I still couldn't think of anything to write. I sighed and laid my head down on the table. "Why must I have such bad writer's block?" I thought. When I looked up, I saw the picture of Dipper, Mabel and I on the last day of our vacation. I smiled and sat up before picking it up. "Heh, I remember the first day I met them" I thought.

~Flashback ten years ago~

"Come on, y/n, you don't want to be late!"  
"I'm coming, mom!"  
I raced down the stairs with my luggage trailing behind me. "Are you ready to spend the summer with your cousin?" My mother asked. I nodded excitedly, picking up my luggage. "Well i'd better get you to the bus station before 5" she said, getting her purse and car keys before handing me my bus ticket and helping me with my luggage. We walked to the car and got in, taking me to the bus station.  
When we got to the bus station, I saw two other kids were standing there. One was a brunette boy, who was wearing a black vest, a neon orange shirt, a dull brown hat and light gray shorts. Next to him was a brunette girk, who I assumed was his sister, was wearing a pink sweater, a pink headband and a orange skirt. I pulled my luggage out of the trunk and walked over next to the other kids waiting. The girl was the first one to notice my prescence. She turned her head and smiled brightly. "Hi, I'm Mabel. What's your name?" She asked, walking towards me. "I-i'm y/n" I stuttered. "Mabel, you're making the poor girl nervous" you hear the boy say. I looked up to see him looking straight at me. "No it's fine" I said, sending a reassuring smile. "So where are you going?" Mabel asked. "Well, I'm going to cousin's place for the summer in Gravity Falls" I said, smiling a little. "We're going to Gravity Falls too!" Mabel cheered, smiling widely. "We're spending the summer with our great uncle in his secluded shack in the middle of the forest" the boy added. "It'll be fine, Dipper" Mabel told him, making him shrug. "You don't like your great uncle, do you?" I asked to which he shoomk his head. "No, not really...." he said, looking away a little. I nodded, understandingly. Mabel was about to say something but was interrupted when the bus to Gravity Falls pulled up. We grabbed our luggage and, one by one, we walked on to the bus. "You can come sit next us" Mabel said as I was about to sit down. I smiled and walked to the back with them. "Thank you" I said as I sat in between them. "No problem" she said, placing our stuff underneath the seat.  
During the ride to Gravity Falls, I got to know both of them very well especilly Dipper despite he was very shy. When we got to Gravity Falls, I wrote my email and number on Dipper's arm and he would tell me everything about his adventures he goes with his sister.

~Flashback ended~

I smiled and placed the picture frame down. After a while of thinking, I had an idea for a story, causing me to smile a little, so I picked up my pencil and started to write down my thoughts. As I was coming to an end, I heard footsteps coming from down the hall. I looked up to see Dippef standing at the enterance of the hallway, dressed in his bed clothex and looked tired. "Y/n, are you still up? It's midnight" he yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry, I'll be in bed in a bit" I said, writing the last sentence before closing my journ and getting up from the table. "Y'know, you shouldn't stay up so late, y/n" I mumbled, making me chuckle a little. "I know...."I said, cuddling close to him. He held me close and smiled before we both fell asleep.


	11. 10. rejection

"I'm sorry, y/n, but I don't like you that way"  
Sanji's words echo through my head as I laid on the ground in the most secluded part of the thousand sunny, my eyes closed tightly o prevent tears from falling. "I hope no body comes in and sees me like this" I thought, sitting up a little. I opened my eyes slowly, causing a few tears to fall down my cheeks. I wiped them away and sighed a little. "Y/n?" I heard Zolo call to me. I pulled myself further into the shadows and camoflaged myself to hide from him. When he got close enough for me to see that he had Sanji following right behind him. "You know, this is your fault, crap cook" Zolo growled at Sanji. "How is it my fault!?" Sanji yelled. "You couldn't have let her off gently but no, you had to go and hurt her!" Zolo yelled back, looking like he was about to attack Sanji. "The reason I let her off the way I did is because I know you would have my head if I accepted her love!" Sanji yelled, swinging his leg to kick Zolo, who dodged it. ".....what are you talking about, Crap cook?" Zolo asked, looking as though he was confused. "I know you look stupid but don't act it" Sanji said, calming down a bit. "I know you care about y/n...... you care about her more than I do and that's saying something" Zolo looked at him, shocked. "But how?" He asked. Sanji smirked and said "well you're not that hadlrd to read, stupid swordsman". I watched them, shocked. "Zolo cares about me?" I thought. "Heck I might even dare to say you love her" Sanji said, smirking. Zolo growled and punched Sanji in the jaw, causing him to look at Zolo in shock. I jumped out before Sanji could do anything zolo and stood in between them. Sanji and Zolo looked at him, shocked. "..... y/n" Sanji mumble. "Please don't hurt him" I said, holding out my arms. Sanji glanced at me then at Zolo before walking away. ".....y/n, how long have you been listening?" I heard Zolo ask me. I turned around tolook at him. "For a while" I said. "....you heard everything, did you?" He asked me to which I nodded. Zolo smirked and pulled me close. "The crap cook wasn't wrong, I do love you" he said, making me blush a bit. "R-really?" I asked to which he nodded. I smiled and rested my head on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm done!
> 
>  
> 
> 8f you have a request for a story, just comment which character(s), plot/summary optional.


	12. might edit

hey everyone, it's been a while since i post anything on this story but i just wanted to let you know that i might update this story since i went through this and didn't like how the stories were set up and how rushed some of them were (which is pretty sad since they were rushed) but it's a big might. i'm not sure but i'll let you know if i do edit these stories.


End file.
